Yours
by Lisablackroses
Summary: 'Are you not tired of dating? Of dressing up and pretending to like the other person while you just want to go back home and eat chocolate ice cream while watching a movie. And in that same time you wonder why you shaved your legs if he isn't even slightly interested in you' she rambles. On their first date Rose asks Dimitri to marry her, how will he handle it?Rated T with M scenes
1. First date part one

**So, I am back with a new story. Hope you enjoy it :)**

She drums her fingers on the wooden surface of the table while I try not to get nervous by the gesture. She is staring at me with a brooding expression. It makes me feel a little bit nervous, I have to admit.

'Let's get married.' She says, making me spit out my vodka. She doesn't even seem to notice that half of it got over her top. I stand up and try to get her cleaned up but she waves my hands away.

'Are you not tired of dating? Of dressing up and pretending to like the other person while you just want to go back home and eat chocolate ice cream while watching a movie. And in that same time you wonder why you shaved your legs if he isn't even slightly interested in you?' she rambles before shaking her head. Then she finally looks me in the eyes, a small smile forming on her lips.

'Sorry for the rambling. But think about it.' she says, taking my hand in her small one. I start to wonder how I ended up here on this small table in a crowded bar while the girl I only met this afternoon is giving me a wedding proposal.

'You want to get married?' I ask her, not able to get anything else out of my mouth. Her smile turns into a grin as she stands up. Then she points at her herself while spinning around in a slow circle. I watch her appreciatively as she does that.

'This could be yours, comrade. From today until our last days.' She says and I swallow while trying to figure out how to escape this. How to get away from this girl and this bar. How could this sweet, amazing girl turn into full lunatic in a few seconds time.

'Just see it as an arranged marriage. Well, not like that exactly but you get the idea.' She says, I don't get the idea at all. I have to leave. I have to leave this place now. How can she think of this as a good idea? Has she gone mad?

'I have to go.' I tell her, grabbing my duster and fleeing out of the door. The fresh air calms me a little as I press myself against the wall. What the hell happened in there?

We were just having a nice chat when she turned into that lunatic that tossed me a marriage proposal. It was a nice day; I have to admit that. I could see me getting to know her better and start to date her. But this?

I start to wonder how I ended up here. How I got from the point of liking my own life alone to being set up for a blind date. They had always said blind dates were horrible. Well, this had to be one of those reasons?

My friend Ivan knew a guy. And that guy knew a nice girl who still hadn't gotten herself a man. So they set us up for a blind date. I got her number from Ivan and asked her out. The first answer I received was that she didn't do diner dates but we could go for lunch. So we went out for lunch.

I liked it that she knew what she wanted and how she wanted it. But on the other hand I liked having dinner dates. With the candle lit dinners, the part where you dressed up nicely and walking her home. I am an old fashioned guy and a bit of a romantic.

A little unsure what to expect from her I dressed up anyway and bought her some donuts. I wanted to buy flowers but Ivan told me to get donuts instead. That had been a good thing. I had been waiting at the restaurant when she had arrived.

This beautiful brown haired woman, clothed in a tight skirt with a loose shirt that she had tucked into her skirt. High heels and her lips painted red. Her long black coat open and flowing around her. It made me wonder how such a gorgeous woman could still be single.

She had introduced herself as Rose before asking if it was okay that we would be picnicking instead. I was alright with that even when it was starting to get colder, so we went off to the park to find a nice place to set is all up. She had brought everything.

We had sat down when we had both looked a little lost where to begin. That was the moment I remembered the donuts and gave them to her. Her eyes had gotten big and she had taken a few bites before thanking me, making me smile.

From that moment everything was going smooth. We talked, laughed and ate the lunch she brought. We had sat there for a couple of hours, lunch already over. And when things got a little stiff because of the long sit she suggested we could walk a bit.

She told me some of her rules, making me laugh a little. Like she would never tell me what she did for living on her first date and she didn't want to know about the guy as well. She never dated a guy who still lived with his mother. She told me that before giving me a suspicious look. I quickly told her that I had my own place. She seemed to be okay with that.

She never got on a second date if the guy only talked about himself or when he would order her food for her. That made me laugh till she shot me a death glare. She was very serious about food it seemed. Maybe those rules had supposed to give me a hint why she was single.

But the way she told me it didn't come out like that. It came out like she was very practical and I started to think she had a high job with a lot of people under her. Making high standards for everything, even men. Wondering if I would be enough for her.

We had kept walking, sitting down every now and then. Then she had gripped her stomach, telling me she was hungry. I didn't want this day to end so suggested we should eat something. She had shot me an appreciative smile before we went to a small restaurant she seemed to love.

I had let her order for me and her eyes had started to twinkle. She told me she would pick out the thing that was the grossest, in her opinion. I had just laughed and taken that challenge. It hadn't been that bad after all. I had eaten a meal with a lot of vegetables, while she had a big steak. The waitress first had confused my meal to be hers. Making her angry, making me laugh.

She had made me laugh more than I had did that entire year. It had already been the beginning of October, so that was a long time. On the way out she had taken my hand, swinging it back and forth. Her touch had done strange things to me but I had liked it.

She was leading me somewhere and I let her. Not caring where she was taking me until we stood on a bridge in the middle of a park. Not somewhere I had been before. Her eyes had started to glace before shaking her head and looking at me with a big smile. Then she told me it was her favorite place.

It had something to do with her best friend so she launched into a story about her and her best friend. Making me smile. She is such an open, happy girl. In that moment I had realized that I hadn't thought about anything else that day besides her.

In the middle of her story I had stepped closer to her. brushing my fingers over her cheek, making her suddenly stop with her story. She looked up to me with her big, brown eyes before she tipped her head backwards slightly. My cue to lean in and give a soft kiss on her lips.

I had never kissed a girl on a first date before, I realized that in that moment. Neither had I spent a whole day with a date before. I wasn't good at the dating part at all.

It had been brief and we had been staring at each other for a little while after it before I had started to tug her with me. Suggesting that we should go to a bar before ending this day. She had agreed immediately.

And I had thought that I would be drinking one or two drinks with her before walking her home. I told myself I wouldn't go inside even if she begged me. I would call her tomorrow and ask her on a second date. But that wasn't really how it ended.

We had been talking and laughing. She had told me more stories about her friends and the crazy things they had done. I started to really like her at that point and hoped that she liked me to. Hoping that that day had been a good indication about that. When she hadn't wanted to go home.

No, now I stood here against the brick wall thinking about what she had said. What she had said to me about marrying her. I couldn't just decide to spend the rest of my life with her without knowing her? I mean, I could be a serial killer after all that she just invited into her life.

And here I am, standing, seriously thinking about marrying her. I should go home. I should go home, get some sleep and forget about this girl. Well, I would tell Ivan in the morning how stupid he was for setting up this blind date.

With those last words I started walking.

 **Let me know your thoughts about this chapter.**


	2. First date part two

**Thank you for responding the first chapter! I wanted to thank you personally for it but the week went by before I knew and thought it would be better to post a new chapter. So really, really, really thank you for those kind words.**

My feet didn't lead my home. No, I didn't even walk another meter from that bar. My body just turned around and there I was, stalking right back into the bar I had just fled from. She didn't see me entering the bar again. Neither did she expected me to turn her around and crash my lips against hers.

But I did just that. Somewhere in the moment I had decided to go home a switch had gone off in my head. Making me stop thinking about everything and life in the moment for once. I had met this amazing girl today and something told me that I shouldn't let her walk out of my life.

She had gazed at me with big eyes, ready to push me away until she saw me. She relaxed and closed her eyes. Kissing me back she twined her fingers into my hair. She tasted sweet and intoxicating.

'So what now?' I asked her as I pulled back. She gazed up at me, letting her hands go to the front of my shirt where she let them rest.

'Now we find a place where we can get married.' She answered, like it was the most normal thing to do.

'You mean now? Not next week or something?' I ask her. Swallowing the panicking feeling that is building up inside of me. She grabs my hands and squeezes them. I let my eyes go wandering around. Seeing all the people around us that have no idea what is going on.

No familiar face between them but that isn't surprising since I am not in a bar I would usually go to. Then Rose squeezes my hands again and I let my eyes go back to her. Her gaze is soft and making me relax.

'Trust me.' she says before pulling me closer for another kiss. It feels strange but very comfortable to kiss Rose. It felt new and familiar at the same time. Like we had done this many times before. Maybe there was something like meant for each other.

Rose let me go and pulled out her phone. She started to search something on the internet. I sat down next to her and looked at her for a while before letting myself sit closer to her. She was looking for 24-hour chapels.

'You really want to get married in the middle of the night?' I ask her. Thinking it would be a much better idea to do this tomorrow. Sleep a little before doing such rushed things. Maybe she would wake up tomorrow and regret even saying those words. Regretting going on this date with me even.

'It's not the middle of the night, grandpa.' She says, showing me her watch that shows me it is a little past eleven. I don't tell her that by this time at night I am already asleep. Or at least crawled into my bed.

She then puts her phone away and turns to me. Her eyes twinkling and her lips in a soft smile. Her hair is messy, caused by the wind and her running her fingers through it. The red lipstick she had put on is faded.

'Are you ready to do this?' she asks me. I'm doubting this for one last time. In that moment I think quickly about my mother and sisters. What they would think if I told them this? Mama sure would be happy. Even know she doesn't know Rose at all.

'Let's do this.' I tell her before grabbing her hand and pulling her with me. She laughs as she puts her coat back on.

Ten minutes later we are sitting next to each other in a cab. She has told the driver the address of the 24-hour chapel she has picked out. I am thinking of things I could say to her but I can't come up with a single thing.

'Are you nervous?' she asks me, her leg bumping against mine. It makes me look towards her. She is fidgeting with one of the buttons on her coat.

'Are you?' I ask her in return. Not able to voice my own feeling about this whole wedding thing. Yesterday she was just a girl I was going to have a date with. And today I will be marrying her.

'A little bit I guess. I mean I have never been to a wedding before. I don't know what I have to say. What if I mess up?' she rambles on, making me smile at her antics.

'You just have to say I do.' I tell her, grabbing her hands to make her stop fidgeting. She looks at my hand before looking up into my eyes.

'I don't even know your last name.' she suddenly says. This makes me smile even more.

'We don't have to do this. If you are having second thoughts, we can just go home and forget about this.' I tell her. I don't want to do this if she doesn't want to.

'I'm not having second thoughts. Do you?' she says. Her fingers tracing over my hand.

'I'm not.' I tell her. She smiles at me. A beautiful smile that I want to see every day. And I tell myself that I will do anything to see that smile every day.

'It's Belikov.' I tell her. She looks confused for a moment before she gets it. She says my last name a couple times, trying it.

'Do I have to get your last name? Or do I keep mine? What do you think?' she asks question after question. Not doubting anymore or having that nervous look in her eyes. She is just going over a couple things.

'I think I would like to take your last name. Rose Belikov.' She says. Doesn't even wait for what I have to say. It makes me smile.

'Belikova. It would be Rosa Belikova.' I tell her. She looks at me confused. 'It's a Russian thing.'

A shocked look goes over her face before she grins. It makes me uncomfortable. Making me think I wouldn't like what is coming next. I will never find out what she was about to say because the driver tells us that we are the address.

I pay the driver, ignoring the look that Rose gives me. As I step out of the car I bump into her. Grabbing her by reflex and pulling her against me. I would lie if I would say that it didn't feel good.

'Let's get married.' I tell her. She shudders before looking up to me. I grab her hand and walk with her into the building. I have no idea what I expected from it but not this. It looks so normal. With a lady sitting behind a desk and a small waiting room.

It's white and open. No windows but the lights are slightly dimmed. The woman, an older woman with grey hair which she has pulled up in a knot and a kind smile on her lips, looks up as we walk in together.

'What can I do for you?' the lady asks us. Rose and I look towards each other before stepping closer to the desk.

'We want to get married.' I tell the lady. Pulling Rose to my side. I have no idea why I do that but it feels good. Rose wraps her arm around my waist.

She smiles kindly at us while she starts pulling files from drawers and saying those lines that she probably tells everyone who is stepping inside of this building. It takes 24 hours before the state has us listed as a married couple. We have fill out a couple of papers and she tells us the costs of marrying at the chapel. Rose and I pull our wallets out at the same time.

'I will pay.' I tell her. She wants to interrupt but I bent down and kiss her, silence her. It works perfectly. I tell myself to remember that. When I don't want her to argue with me I can just kiss her. Not that it is a bad thing to kiss her.

'What about rings?' the woman behind the desk asks us. I exchange looks with Rose. We didn't think about that. The lady pulls out a couple of rings she has stocked behind her desk.

'We have a couple of sets you can choose from. You will borrow them for tonight and after that they will be made specially for you. They will be done in about a week and you can pick them up.' she explains to us.

'Which one do you like?' I ask Rose. It feels so weird to be picking out wedding rings. I had always wanted to do that once in my life. But expected to do it with a woman I knew so well that I had already know which one she liked more.

'I don't like the flashy ones. I rather keep it a bit simpler.' She says to me while looking up. That is a relief at least. I don't want to be walking around with a flashy and big ring. Rather keep it just a simple golden wedding band.

'What about the golden ones?' I ask her. She looks at them before nodding her approval. I give my card to the lady again. I don't want to look at my bank account after this night. It's not that I am poor but I wasn't expecting this so never set away money for this.

'I see that you have rental for wedding dresses and tuxes?' Rose says suddenly, pointing at something behind the woman. I look down at my own clothes. I can't get married in my jeans and red shirt.

'Yes, would I add that to?' she asks us. Rose nods before looking at me. I nod too. If we are doing this, I want to have her in front of me in a beautiful white dress.

'Alright. Just fill out these papers and I will make sure that the wedding officiant is ready to marry you.' The lady says with another kind smile before disappearing through a door behind her. We take the papers from the desk and sit down in the small waiting room.

'It's not really what I expected.' Rose says before laughing. I join her. It isn't what I expected either. I mean, you hear those crazy stories but I didn't expect it to be so just. With the paperwork and the rings.

I fill in my own information and see Rose do the same. It is a lot more than I expected but it seems normal that they need all of this to get someone to be your wife. I mean they won't do it if I only told my name and Rose told hers.

'We will have to pick which ceremony we want.' She tells me, showing the folders we received. They have special ceremonies for Christians or Muslims or any kind of religion you believe in. we discard them almost immediately. You have crazy ceremonies like an Elvis ceremony. That is not something for us we decide after laughing at it. After looking at three we are considering we choose a simple one.

I take her hand in mine and play with her fingers while reading through the ceremony description one last time. The reality hasn't really caught up with me and I am perfectly fine with that at the moment.

'Where are we going to live? My place or your place?' I suddenly ask her. She squeezes my hand.

'Don't worry. We will figure that all out tomorrow.' She says to me. Calming me. We don't have to know everything right away. It will all be right.

'Have you finished filling your paperwork?' she lady asks us, standing in front of us. We both say yes at same time. Giving the paperwork back to her.

'Alright, this looks good. Rosemarie you can go through that door, you will find dresses there and I will be with you in a minute. Dimitri you can go through that door, you will find tuxes in there and my colleague will join you in a minute.' She tells us, pointing at the rooms.

I turn to Rose, smiling down at her. Grabbing her hands in mine. 'I will see you in front of the altar.' I say before giving her a quick kiss. In just a matter of time I will have this beautiful woman as my wife. My missis Belikova.

I watch her as she walks into the room before turning and walking in another room. Ready to change my clothes for a tuxedo and seeing Rose in white. Well, at least in a wedding gown.

'Hey, I'm Jonathan. I will help you picking out your tuxedo for tonight.' A young man says to me. He wears a tuxedo himself, has light blue hair and more piercings that I'm going to count. I nod before looking around.

It is a small room with a couple of choices. I go through them before picking the things I like. A black dress pants and blazer, a white blouse and a red tie. I try them on and let Jonathan help me pulling things right.

It doesn't fit perfectly but it has to do for tonight. Jonathan brings me towards the altar where the wedding officiant is waiting for me, us. It is an older man with grey hair, a stern face and a good fitting tuxedo on. He introduces himself as Tom before we both stand waiting for Rose.

Then the doors open and Rose walks in.

 **Alright, so Dimitri walked back into that bar and now they are actually getting married? Well, how will that work out. So, I have to apologize before you get angry because I have absolutly no idea how the whole eloping thing goes. So I just made something up and probably a lot more romantic than it actually would be. Forgive me.  
Let me know what you thought about it!**


	3. First date part three

**Sorry for the long wait! Wasn't planned to keep you waiting for so long but the days flew by. Here is the third chapter of the story and it contains a lemon! Just like my other stories I have marked the beginning of the lemon so if you are not comfortable to read it you can just skip it you won't miss anything important. Enjoy!**

The doors open and Rose walks in under the tune of a simple wedding song. She is wearing a simple but beautiful white dress that flows over the ground behind her. She is wearing a small bouquet of flowers and smiling widely at me.

I can't help but to give her a full smile. She is so beautiful the way she looks in that dress and those lips in a beautiful smile. When she steps in front of me I lean forward and press a soft kiss on her cheek. A small blush creeping on her cheeks.

'Welcome Rose and Dimitri. Tonight you have come here with the wish to become husband and wife. Before we start with the vows I would like to say a couple of words.' The wedding officiant tells us.  
'Love is patient, kind, gentle, joyous and peaceful. Long-suffering.  
Love does not know hate, anger or jealousy. Love is not proud of boastful.  
Love believes, hopes, bears and endures. Love never fails.  
Believe in God; believe in each other.  
Let your hopes and dreams be beautiful together. Let God bear all of your problems, because he loves you.  
Endure forever walking, running, communicating, laughing and crying together, but best of all staying together.  
'til death do you part, sealed with a kiss from God. Amen.' The wedding officiant ends. We didn't want a religious ceremony but I liked to have a prayer in them since I grew up with the bible.

'Now we will go on with the vows. Dimitri I start with you and I want to repeat after me:  
I, Dimitri take you Rosemarie to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever.  
I will trust you and honor you.  
Through the best and the worst,  
Through the difficult and the easy.  
Whatever may come I will always be there.  
As I have given you my hand to hold  
So I give you my life to keep.' The wedding officiant says and I repeat line after line. Looking at Rose and while talking I have taken her hands in mine. Wanting her to know that I will take these vows very serious.

'Rosemarie, please repeat after me:  
I, Rosemarie take you Dimitri to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever.  
I will trust you and honor you.  
Through the best and the worst,  
Through the difficult and the easy.  
Whatever may come I will always be there.  
As I have given you my hand to hold  
So I give you my life to keep.' The wedding officiant says the words again and Rose repeat those words after him. Smiling through the words and glimmer in her eyes.

'Dimitri and Rose I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together today.  
Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage – as they do to every relationship at one time or another – focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong.  
This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness.' The wedding officiant says another couple of words. They are beautiful and symbolize a promise we should give to each other.

'Dimitri, do you take Rosemarie to be your wife?' he asks me, I tell him 'I do.'

'Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only onto her forevermore?' he asks, I tell him again 'I do.'

'Rosemarie, do you take Dimitri to be your husband?' he turns to Rose to asks those questions. She grins at me before saying 'I do.'

'Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only onto him forevermore?' he asks, she says 'I do.'

Then Jonathan shows up from nowhere giving us the rings we have chosen. I have a small one in my hands that I will put on Rose's finger. She has a larger one in her hands that she will put on mine.

'The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken.' He says before turning slightly towards me. I will put Rose's ring on her finger first.

'I Dimitri, take thee Rosemarie, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I will promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live.' I tell Rose, this time the wedding officiant doesn't say those words for me to repeat. I take Rose's left hand in mine and put the ring on her ring finger. Bowing down slightly and pressing a kiss on it before lowering her hand.

'I Rosemarie, take thee Dimitri, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for a long as we both shall live.' Rose begins eagerly, without having the wedding officiant to tell her to say her words. She has a little trouble getting the ring on before grinning at me as she puts it on.

'To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today.' The wedding officiant says and a look goes between Rose and me. I like the girl and I know I can love her with time.

'It will take trust, to know, that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other.  
It will take dedication, to stay open to one another – and to learn and grow together.  
It will take faith, to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings.  
And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged to today.' The wedding officiant goes on.

'By the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.' He says and he doesn't have to say that again. I step forward, gather Rose in my arms and lower my lips onto hers. We share a soft sweet kiss before pulling back. Husband and wife.

'You guys make this work and have a good life together.' The wedding officiant tells us with a kind smile on his face. We shake his hand, thanking him, before we walk out of that door hand in hand.

After that we had to change back into our own clothes, leave the ring at the desk and step out of the door. Nothing will tell other what we just did. That we just promised each other to spend our whole life with each other.

As soon as we stand outside I lead Rose away from the big doors and into a small side street next to the chapel. I take her face between my hands and kiss her. This time with more passion and Rose excepts is gladly. She wraps her arms around my frame, pulling me even closer.

I trace her lips with my tongue, asking for entrance which she grands me. It turns out into a battle for domination. Neither of us wins but it's a great feeling and stirs something deep inside of me.

'Your place or mine?' I ask her, suggesting something what makes her eyes glaze over with lust. She licks her lips before opening them.

'A hotel is closer.' She tells me, pointing to a building across the street. I grin before grabbing her hand and tugging her with me. I have to stop every couple steps to kiss her again. Her lips are intoxicating and I have the feeling that I won't get enough of that ever.

'A room for tonight, please.' Rose tells the guy behind the desk. I have my nose in her hair, it smells like strawberry. Rose pokes me to get my attention. The guy is looking at us curiously.

Rose takes out her wallet before I can and soon we have a key in our hands leading to one of the rooms in the hotel. We thank the guy before walking towards the elevator. I bend down slightly and press a light kiss on her neck. She shivers.

'Dimitri, please.' She says, it sounds like she doesn't want me and wants me at the same time. I laugh while pulling back. 'Just wait until we are alone.'

I let go off her, standing beside her without touching her. My hands are itching to kiss her. To press her against the wall and kiss her neck until she is melting.

The moment we step into the elevator and the doors close Rose is the one pushing me against the wall. Something I let her do eagerly. She leans up against me and presses her plump lips against mine. I lower myself a little to respond to her passionate kissing.

Her hands sneak up underneath my shirt, I shiver from her cold hands. I feel her grin against my lips, little witch. I sneak my fingers in her hair, tugging her head slightly backwards so I have better access to her lips.

Way to soon the elevator pings to let us know that we are on the right floor. I reluctantly let go of Rose and wrap my arm around her shoulder, tugging her close. I have my nose in her hair while I let myself lead to the room.

Rose wants to take a small moment to look around the room but I pull her back and lift her up against me. She has no other choice than to wrap her legs around me.

 **Start LEMON!**

I let my hands grab her ass, making her laugh. She looks at me with her bright brown eyes and a soft smile. I walk into the room with her clinging to me. A wonderful feeling. She dips her head down and starts to press soft kisses on my neck, making me stop for a moment and moan loudly.

I let her fall on the bed, for a moment I am afraid that I hurt her before she grins widely and looks at me with lust in her eyes. She beckons me to come closer. I pull my duster from my shoulders and step out of my shoes before climbing on the bed with her.

I go straight for her lips, climbing over her body. I lover myself a little and press my lips against her in a fierce kiss. The time for soft and slow kisses is not here at the moment. There is lust and want lingering in the air and both of us are not ready to slow down.

Rose's tongue presses against my lips and in an instant I open them for her. Battling for domination. I am not ready to give up yet. Her hands have travelled up and down my back before she has one hand grabbing my arm and has her fingers of her other hand in my hair.

I move my body to a more comfortable position. Rose wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me against her. Having my dick rubbing against her. We both moan. I can't hide the huge boner I have but Rose doesn't seem to mind.

She pushes my shoulders and I roll us over. Not letting go off her. Our lips still attached and our tongues still battling. She pulls me with her in a sitting position where she is still on top of me.

When she pulls back I actually pout at her. She laughs before pressing a kiss to my nose. She stands up in front of me. Her hands going to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up, up, up and over her head. Revealing a beautiful black lacy bra.

I reach out to touch her. To lay my hands on her waist and pull her closer, wanting to press a kiss on her flat belly. She slaps my hands away from her before letting her hands wander over her breasts, her stomach to the side of her skirt.

She looks at me while zipping her skirt open. I have trouble keeping my eyes at one spot. I look her in the eyes before my eyes wander to her breast, eagerly to touch them, before I let them go to her hands.

As her skirt drops to the floor it only reveals a tiny little string, it doesn't even cover anything. I swear before grabbing her and pulling her on top of me. Rolling back onto the bed. In a matter of time I have her under me. I kiss her neck and the top of her breast.

First she laughs while I do this but the laughing quickly turns into loud moans. Her hands digging into my back before starting to pull at my shirt. I let her pull my shirt over my head. As I lower myself back on her it is skin against skin.

I kiss my way back to her lips, as I have reached them I let my hand go behind her back to undo her bra. I throw it across the room. We don't need that any time soon.

Her hands go between us toward the button of my pants. She lays her hand over my dick before squeezing it lightly, making me groan loud and pushing against her hand. I need to get out of this pants.

She unbuttons my pants, unzips it and pushes it over my hips down, down, down. As she can't longer reach it with her hands she lets her feet pull it further down. I kick it off, reaching down to get my socks of. She takes that moment to tangles her fingers in my hair and pushes my head down, against her breast.

I playfully bite in her flash, she moans. I press soft kisses on her flesh, lick the way to her nipple before taking her right nipple into my mount. She lets out a breath, pressing her chest closer to me. With my right hand I work her left breast.

As I switch sides with my mouth I let my other hand trace a pattern on her stomach, all the way down to her panties. I cup her pussy with my hand, her panties are soaked. She moans and begs me to take her. With those words.

I let my mouth wander off from her breast towards her navel. I dip in, her nails scrape over my back. I bite in the flesh below her navel. She shudders and moans and demands me to go further down. Following her demands, I press a kiss on top of her panties before I grab the piece with my hand and pull hard.

Dipping my head down I press a kiss just above the beginning of her lips. I push her body higher on the bed before wrapping her legs around my shoulders, spreading her lips with my hands and taking a long lick. She almost screams at it.

I kiss, lick, nibble and bite her clit. Working her before pushing one finger inside of her. As I start pumping my finger in and out of her she becomes louder and louder. Demanding more, so I push another finger inside of her.

As I feel her coming closer and closer I increase my pace. I suck her clit hard, making her scream my name and shuddering beneath me when her orgasm rushes through her body.

As I kiss my way up her breathing becomes more stable and when she has find the energy again she pushes us over. Sitting on top of me. Her big breasts heaving with every breath she takes. Her fingers move into her hair, combing it before pulling it to one side of her face.

'You naughty boy.' She says before she suddenly moves her hand inside of my boxers, grabbing me hard. I bulge up against her. Swearing in Russian.

'You like that, huh.' She says with a sweet voice. This woman is going to drive me crazy. She pumps her hand up and down for a few pumps. I close my eyes to focus. I don't want to ejaculate already.

Her hands push my boxer of me and let it fall beside the bed. She presses a kiss on my leg, inching closer and closer to my dick. One hand goes around the shaft as she presses a kiss on the tip. Making me hiss.

She swirls her tongue around the tip before taking my dick in her mouth. Well, as far as she can take. I let her work me before grabbing her arms and pushing her beside me. I roll on top her and crash my lips against hers.

I can't wait anymore. I need to be inside of her. Slowly I massage her breast until her peaks are hard. My fingers go down, down, down until I reach her pussy. I dip my finger in to test is she is still wet. She is.

'Condom.' She mumbles, letting go of my lips to trace a pattern to my ear to nibble my earlobe. I groan before rolling of off her. Searching for my pants. I stand up for to retrieve it and pull the condom over my dick.

After that I crawl back onto the bed and on top of Rose. Her hands grab my arms, she wraps her legs around my waist and pushes her hips slightly towards me. I guide my dick inside of her before trusting hard into her. We both moan loudly. Her eyes fluttering close as she bites her lip.

I start trusting in and out of her. She tells me to go faster, so I go faster. She tells me to go deeper, so I try to go deeper. I try to touch her everywhere I can. Kissing her lips, her cheek, her neck. Pressing kisses right behind her ear, her weak point.

I pull her leg over my shoulder to get even deeper inside of her. Our breaths mingling together as we look at each other. Coming closer and closer to our high.

Rose is the first one to go over the edge. She pushes her nails inside of my arms, her head falling backwards and her legs squeezing tighter around me. I need a couple more trust before I feel the warmth in my spine and the orgasm rushing through me.

I kiss her neck, her shoulder as I lower myself on top of her. We are both trying to catch out breaths. I feel myself smile against her skin as I pull out of her. This woman is madly intoxicating.

 **End of lemon**

 **Let me know what you thought about it!**


	4. The day after

**Thank you for your amazing reviews! I love them all and I love reading them. You make my day, my week.  
** **So this chapter is not as long as the last one and there is not much happening here but this is needed for the rest of the story.**

After we woke up Rose almost immediately started another round. If this is waking up with Rose beside me means that I want to wake up next to Rose every day. She is now lying on her belly, hugging a pillow. I am lying on my side, facing Rose, tracing her back with my fingers.

'If you are going to wake me up like this I make sure that I always wake up after you.' I tell her, leaning in and pressing a kiss on her shoulder. She laughs at that.

'Now you have to feed me.' she says with a grin on her face. I press another kiss on her shoulder before moving away towards the phone to order breakfast.

'Comrade, what do you do for a living?' she asks me when I have turned back to her. Somewhere in our day together she has decided to call me comrade.

'I own a bookstore where I also sell coffee and black bread. Every Friday evening, I organize some sort of theme night. And I also teach Russian and English evening lessons two times a week.' I tell her, feeling proud of what I have reached in those couple of years. Rose looks stunned for a moment.

'What's black bread?' she asks, making me laugh. The first thing she asks me is about the food. She really is serious about her food. Well I always love if a girl can eat.

'It is a Russian dich. I could make it for you if you want to.' I tell her, she nods eagerly.

'I always wanted a man who can cook.' She says, satisfied with the idea. I laugh before nuzzling my nose in her neck. She grabs my arms tighter.

'Are you a big reader? I guess you are when you own your own bookstore.' She says, I nod. Reading is the thing I enjoy most. Well, after the things I can do with Rose of course. But I won't tell her that. It sounds wrong.

'I love reading since I am young. My mama has beautiful Russian books in her bookcase, if I was very careful she would let me read them. I guess it started there. After that I never stopped reading. Ivan always jokes that my house looks like a library.' I tell her with a grin. Ivan always jokes about it and gest grumpy if he can't even sit in my house because of all the books I store.

'A mama's boy, huh?' she jokingly asks me. I know I turn slightly red. That is not something that makes a good impression. But I was raised by my mother and family means a lot to me.

'It's alright.' she assures me, pressing a kiss on my chin. She wants to say something else but there is a knock on the door. Telling us that our food has arrived. I quickly put my pants on, throwing my shirt towards Rose for her to pull on before opening the door.

'Will you tell me what you do for a living?' I ask her when I have crawled back into bed with her. Slightly curious about her job. She mumbles something with her mouth full of food, making me laugh. 'You are allowed to clear your mouth first.'

She sticks her tongue out at my words, taking another bite before she answers me. 'I design clothes. Well not entirely on my own. I do it together with Lissa, my best friend. We have our own business.'.

I'm impressed by that. I have peaked at her forms last night so I know that she is only twenty-two years old. Not many people have their own business at that age.

'You could say something now.' She says with a soft smile lingering on her lips. I realize that I have been just staring at her. Not really knowing what to say to her. That I am proud of her, well it is not my place to tell her that. Not yet at least.

'Tell me more. Show me your designs.' I say then, moving closer to her again. I wrap one arm around her shoulders, tucking her in close as she begins to tell me. Grabbing her phone that is full of messages to only show me her photos.

'I'm going to take a quick shower.' I tell her we fall silent after talking for hours. She leans toward me and gives me a kiss.

'Than I can take a small moment to look at all those messages I have.' She says, making a face when she says that. I laugh before moving out of bed. Stretching my muscles, I'm not used to lying in bed for so long.

As I step under the stream of water I try to clear my head. It still hasn't caught up with me. I got married. Without thinking much about it I married someone yesterday. I didn't even know her last name before she told me she wanted to get married. Now I have a wife. A woman carrying my last name.

I hear soft talking coming from the room and I quickly finish with my shower. I walk back into the room while drying my body. Feeling her eyes on me the moment I step through the door. She rolls on her side to look at me, a smile on her lips.

'Who were you talking to?' I ask her curiously. Her phone is lying on the bedside table, still lighting up with messages coming in.

'Your mother.' She tells me, her eyes now moving towards my face. She looks me in the eyes as my mouth falls open.

'What?' I ask her, utterly surprised. She did not. She did not pick up my phone right? Talking to my mother, has she gone mad?

'She asked if you were still coming for dinner tonight.' She says, rolling onto her back. Wrapping her arms behind her head. I look at the time and swear loudly in Russian. If I have to get to her place, I have to start moving.

'She asked I was coming to.' She says next. I stop with pulling my pants on to look at her.

'What did you say?' I ask her, hoping that she said no. I really have to tell this to her before she meets Rose.

'I accepted her offer. She told me she would have black bread.' She says with a grin. Sitting up in the bed. I let out another couple of swear words.

'Are you mad?' I ask her, throwing her clothes on the bed close to her. 'You just want to walk into her house tell her that you married me.' I shake my head at the thought. And then cringe, my sisters will be home to.

'Are you afraid that they won't like me?' she asks, a little unsure at this point. I shake my head. They will like her. I can tell that already.

'It's not that they won't like you, because they will. It's… Well you called this on yourself.' I say to her. 'Put your clothes on, we have to hurry.'

'No, your mom told us not to hurry. I told her you stood under the shower.' she says with that devilishly grin on her face. I move to the bed, leaning over her.

'Are you already forming with my mother behind my back.' I tell her before pressing a kiss on her lips. She has no other choice than to come with me and meat her new family. Maybe I should first go to the store to get some ear protection.

'We have to stop at my place comrade. I need some clean clothes.' she tells me as she pulls her wrinkled clothes on her body. I grin at her.

'You look perfectly fine to me.' I tell her, everything on her screams what we have been doing last night. She smacks me lightly on my arm, making me laugh.

'First my place. Then we can take my car to your place and then to my mama's house.' I tell her, pulling my duster on before I decide that Rose need it more. I let it fall from my shoulder and move it over hers. She smiles at me with a gratefulness in it.

With my arm around her shoulder we walk out of the hotel room towards the elevators. Outside we get a cab and after a short ride we are at my place.

'We could have gotten to your place instead of a hotel.' Rose tells me as she looks up at the building. I try to hide the face I make when she says that. I knew we were close to my apartment but then she would have seen all the books I have lying around.

'That hotel was more fun.' I tell her, she will see in a minute why I didn't take her up here. We walk to two doors of the building. One of them leads into the bookstore and the other leads up to the apartments on top of them.

'Is this your bookstore?' Rose asks, she has her face pressed against the window, trying to look in. It is to dark inside to see much of it.

'Yes, I will show it to you but not today.' I tell her, opening the door for her and waiting until she steps in. I follow her, closing the door behind me.

It is only one stair up before we are at my apartment. Taking a deep breath, I open the door, letting Rose into my apartment. She is silent as she walks in and looks around her. I have no idea what she is thinking about it.

My apartment isn't very big. I have one bedroom, a bathroom, a separate kitchen and a room that is my living area and my dining area. You can clearly see that I have been living here on my own for a long time.

As soon as someone comes I first have to clear some spaces from the books and magazines lingering. From all the papers I have stacked everywhere. One wall is covered with bookcases but it has been a long time ago that those bookcases had enough space for all the books.

'You sure are a big reader.' She says with a grin. I follow her as she walks further into the apartment. Her first words soothing me. She hasn't turned and run out of the place as soon as possible.

 **Tell me what you thought! I love reading it. Also, I have to work a lot this week but I am trying to get another chapter up by Thursday. Does that sound good?**


	5. The Belikov family

After we got from my apartment to Rose's apartment we went to my mother's house. I had driven my car to her house and now we sat in silence. Well, not entirely silence because Rose was typing away on her phone.

When I had stepped into her apartment my mouth had literally opened from surprise. It was so large; I think my apartment would fit three times into hers. She had left me standing in her living room so she could shower.

It felt weird to stand there and to just explore her house, our house now. That was what she had told the doormen before fixing a key for me. She lived on the eight floor of a ten floor flat. From the elevator you got into a small hallway with two doors. One on the left and one on the right.

Rose got her apartment on the right side. She opened the door for us and stepped inside, her body slightly relaxing when she stepped into her own house. Letting the keys fall into the bowl on the small table standing in the middle of the hallway.

Her phone already out of her pocket and she told me to just look around before disappearing. It had taken me a while before I had walked further inside her apartment. It had led me into a large, open living room. Two white couches and a large table standing in the room.

Two bookcases filled with movies with a television standing between them on a table. On the wall next to the bookcase was a painting from a city that I didn't recognize. On a platform stood the large dinner table. There could be eight people eating from it but there weren't chairs. Behind the table were large windows and a door leading to a balcony.

There was a door next to a large open closet, which was filled with boxes. I guess that that door would lead to the bedroom. As I step further into the room I see an open kitchen next to the hallway. It looks clean and never used.

Finally, I had sat myself down onto the couch and waited for Rose to finish. It had taken less time than I had expected. She had showered and found herself presentable. After sending her back for changing she came out again in a simple jeans and sweater. It was only my mama she would meet and my sisters of course. No need for fancy dresses.

'I hope you put that phone away when we get there.' I tell her, already irritated by her use of her phone. Maybe she won't be able to put it away for more than an hour or so. But yesterday I didn't saw her using her much.

'I'm sorry. I will put it away the moment you stop your car. But I already missed a day working yesterday and I think people will go crazy if I ignore them today too.' She says, glancing up to me for a moment.

'Can't your friend do it for you?' I ask her, not in mean tone or anything but curious.

'Lissa is at her honeymoon.' She answers without looking up from her phone. It makes me doubt about this even more but I decide to let it go for now.

I let this entire conversation go because we reach mama's house soon after that and as promised Rose puts her phone away when she steps out of the car. I lay my hand on her lower back, leading her inside the house.

The moment we step inside we already hear the voices of my family, making me smile. Rose reaches for my hand, pulling me to a stop.

'What if they won't like me?' she asks me; she bites her bottom lip while her eyes are searching mine. I smile at her before kissing her. I let go of the doubt I felt and the irritation. This woman is now my wife and she will meet my family.

'They will love you.' I tell her as I pull back. One of her hands close around my neck, pulling me back to her for another kiss. My hands go to her hips and I pull her against me. Deeping the kiss at the same time.

'I thought I heard your car.' A voice says behind me. Rose nearly jumps away from me, I turn around to see my mama standing there. She has a big smile on her face. Maybe most mothers won't think it as a good thing to find their children making out with someone but my mother is not like most of them. Maybe it also has to do something with the fact that I have never brought a girl home with me.

'Mama.' I greet her before going over to hug her. 'This is Rose.' I introduce them to each other. Rose sticks her hand out for my mother to shake but my mother ignores it and hugs her instead.

'It's so lovely to meet you.' She says, Rose looks at me with big eyes while hugging my mother back.

'Thank you, it's nice to meet you to.' She says to my mother. Mama keeps talking to Rose, asking her things and telling her things. She has taken her hand to lead her into the house. Rose looks at me for a short moment.

I just follow them inside. Loving the way my mama has already taken Rose into the family. She introduces her to my sisters like she is her guest instead of me bringing her in. Vika gets excited when she sees Rose, she had read about her on the internet and in magazines.

Sonya only shakes hands with Rose, she has always been a little more distant to new people. And always very strict to us. Even to Karo who is older than her. Karo hugs her Rose welcoming her in their home before disappearing upstairs, after she hugs me quickly.

I hug Vika and try to hug Sonya but she moves aside. Since she got pregnant she doesn't like being touched anymore. Not even mama gets to hug her.

Soon after that mama calls that dinner is ready and we all pile into the kitchen. Rose meets Paul who is eagerly helping mama. They have just met but Paul is already talking about her about everything he has done today. And Rose just listens to him like he is telling the best story she has ever heard.

'Come Paul. Sit down.' Karo tells her son, he pouts at his mother but sits down next to her after all. Knowing exactly when he can push further and when not.

'So how did you meet?' Vika asks us when mama sits down at the table. Mama hushes her before folding her hands to pray. We all follow and I see that even Rose follows her lead. Mama says a few words.

Everyone starts to put the food onto their plates. I see Rose looking at me with a look that says help me. I chuckle before starting to explain to her what everything is. I notice that I get strange looks from my family.

'Hasn't Dimka cooked anything for you?' Karo asks finally. Rose is looking at the borscht like it is going to attack her any minute.

'Haven't gotten to chance to.' I tell them. I take a spoon and start putting food on my plate and on Rose's.

'When did you meet? Because I can't believe that you haven't cooked for her.' Vika says, pointing her fork at me. Rose looks at me at the same minute I look at her. I want to tell them but not like this. Rose just nods, like saying you tell them.

'We met yesterday.' I tell them, being honest.

'And you are already bringing her here?' Sonya asks, mama stays surprisingly still.

'We kind of eloped.' I tell them, scratching my neck at the same spot my tattoo is. An old habit for when I get nervous about my mama's reaction. I hear gasps. Vika just stares and mama is laying her fork down next to her plate.

'Dimitri Alexander Belikov how dare you elope?' she asks, switching to Russian. The calmness in her voice makes me more nervous. I glance at Rose who is looking at mama with big eyes.

'I…' I try to say something but my mama shuts me up before I can say more than that.

'Haven't you thought about us? About me? What I would feel about my only son getting married without me being there?' she asks that in a rapid speed in Russian, making me cringe. She is not angry but hurt. Which is even worse.

'I didn't want to hurt you, mama. I… We got carried away and just got married without thinking twice.' I tell her, still in Russian. I feel Rose hand on my leg, I grab it and squeeze it tightly.

'Oh, that sounds so romantic.' Vika suddenly says.

'This is not one of your books Vika.' Sonya tells her, reprimanding her.

'But it is romantic Sonya.' Karo says, reprimanding Sonja this time.

'You just miss Andre.' Sonya tells Karo. Andre is Karolina's husband who is deployed.

'Your hormones are just getting in the way.' Karo tell Sonya. Sometimes these two can really get onto each other nerves.

'So tell us about how you met.' Vika says, ignoring both her sisters. I smile and start to tell them about our date yesterday and how we ended up getting married.

'Oh, I think I got a picture.' Rose suddenly says, taking her phone out of her pocket. She scrolls through some pictures before opening one. It is a picture of the wedding yesterday; I had forgotten that she had taken that picture.

We are standing before a mirror. I have my arms wrapped around her. She is still wearing the dress and I am still wearing the suit. I have my lips pressed against her cheek as she is smiling with her eyes closed.

She passes her phone towards my sisters who keep passing it and showing it to mama. She holds onto the phone the longest.

'You look happy in this picture. But you both realize a marriage is forever, right? It is not something you can stop doing in the next couple weeks when you find out you don't like the other.' mama tells us, looking both of us in the eyes.

'I know mama.' I say at the same time Rose says that she knows it to.

The rest of dinner went by without much drama. We talked about our marriage and what we planned. Then we started talking about our sisters. What they had done that day and more normal things. Stuff we talk about most of the time we get together.

Mama has pushed a dessert into my hands and told me to find Rose who fled outside when she got a call she had to answer. I find her sitting on the old swing in the back of the garden. Her phone in her hands, she is turning it over and over. I sit down next to her, scooping a little bit of the dessert on the spoon and holding it in front of her. She smiles before taking a bite.

'I'm usually so much on my phone that people won't miss me but I got a call from my assistant because she got worried.' She tells me with a soft smile.

'You have an assistant?' I ask her, surprised. She nods, not completely with me right now. She is somewhere far away in her mind.

The next couple minutes we spend in silence. I give her a bite before taking one on my own. She smiles every time I hold the spoon in front of her mouth. When the plate is empty it put is on the ground, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

'I'm only now coming up with the thoughts that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together.' She says, looking up at me. 'I knew it and your mother said it but it was like my mind wasn't catching up with that idea.'

'Is it a bad thing?' I ask her, worried that she is already changing her mind. She shakes her head.

'No, not at all. It is only a little bit weird but that will fade. The way you made me feel yesterday during our date. The way you could give me your full attention without looking bored. I… I have never had anything close to this what we have after just one day. It is why I rushed you into marrying me.' she says, laughing softly. I really like that sound.

I can't find the right words to tell her so I bend down to kiss her. A soft kiss that last for a while. I tangle my fingers into her hair, the way her hands move over my back.

'We just have to remember our goal. Staying together, growing old together.' I tell her. 'Getting to know each other.'

'I don't even know your favorite color.' She says, a smile lingering on her lips.

'We have a lifetime to get to know these things.' I tell her, winking. 'But it is blue.'


	6. Her family

**I am so sorry that is had been so long since I updated a new chapter of this story! I haven't been feeling well and spend a lot of time figuring things out for myself. Yesterday I sat myself down to write on this story and by now I already have 4 new chapters waiting to be put up on this site. Forgive me please!**

Almost a week has passed since we got married. She has met my family but I haven't met her parents yet. She keeps pushing that away when I ask her about it. Not that I have seen her a lot since she got to work the next day and is making abnormal long days.

We got married on Saturday and now is Friday. So, I have been working the entire day before having to teach a class in the evening. Ivan, my best friend, is a teacher at that school full time. Every Friday we eat together and most of the times he joins me for a couple of drinks after I am finished.

He is the reason I am teaching two classes every week. When I had just bought the bookstore, things weren't going very well for me so he managed for me to get this job. That was I would have a little more money to spend on my bookstore.

Now things are going well for me and I have a girl working for me, Meredith. She recently got her degree and is having trouble finding work.

Tonight, I brought Ivan with me to Rose's house. During our dinner, I told him that I got married. He was so shocked that he didn't said anything for five minutes before he started laughing. It had been the last thing he was expecting from me. I had always been a little bit to reasonable about things.

We talked a bit about my marriage and he told me that he was happy for me as long I was happy. I told him about my worries that are sneaking a way into my head. About the apartment we are trying to live together in. He comforted me a bit, something I hadn't expected. He is mostly hard for me because I need that.

After the class I made my way toward the chapel where our rings were ready to pick up. With them in my pocket I made my way home, well… Rose's home. With a quick stop at my own apartment so I could pick up some clothes and a couple of books I want to read.

When my class was over I called her, and told her that I would pick up the rings and she was exited. Telling me that she would be home early today to make up for the last week. She would pick up some food and we would have the entire weekend together.

As I walk into the building I greet Stan the doorman and make my way toward the elevators. He seems a little surprised that I greet him. The elevator open and I step in, pushing the right button. I hate elevators.

The door is already open, making me smile. I feel something stirring in my stomach thinking about seeing Rose. That smile disappears as I step into apartment, something is not right here. I shut the door behind me.

'Rose?', I call out as I push the door shut behind me. The apartment is to quiet. As I don't hear a respond I walk further into the apartment. Rose is sitting at the big table; she meets my eyes for a moment before she stares at the table again.

A man and woman are standing on both sides of her. The woman looks strict with her hair pulled into a tight bun. The man is staring me down with his hands on the table, leaning forward. This must be her parents.

'Sit.', the man says before I can say a word. He points to a chair on the other side of the table.

'You must be Rose's parents. I'm Dimitri.' I try, sticking my hand out to them. But Rose shakes her head quickly. Both them stare at my hand if it is something filthy. I let it fall down my side and sit on the chair he pointed at.

'Today we got a note telling us that you two got married. We were not amused.', the woman says. Janine if I am right.

'I can't believe we had to hear from someone else.' The man says, Abe. Rose shrinks just a little bit with his words. I look at Rose. She didn't tell her parents? Then who did.

'I hadn't found the time yet.' Rose says, looking at me this time. Not sure if it is an apology or not. Abe's hand land on her shoulder, she moves her eyes toward the table again.

'This was fun for the time you two had but it has to be over. This marriage isn't meant to last so we can better make an end to it now.', Janine says. This shocks me even more. End it? We haven't even had a proper start yet.

'I brought the papers that will state that this was a mistake and we can even turn it all back. Then you both can walk away from this without looking back.' Abe says, taking the papers from a folder that laid on the table.

'End it? Turn it back? What are you talking about?', I ask them. Not understanding why they have a say in any of this.

'If we can sign these papers today than we are within the first week, after one week I can't do anything anymore. Then you will have to go through divorce papers. And knowing my daughter she hasn't let you sign any kind of marriage settlement. Maybe my daughter trusts you but me and my wife doesn't and we will not let you walk away with half of her money.', Abe says.

It is a little more than I am expecting to hear. Is this why Rose hadn't told them yet? So, we would be over one week in our marriage and her parents wouldn't be able to do anything about it? Why is she letting them say these things in the first place? She is an adult. They can't do anything she doesn't want.

'If this is about a marriage settlement I am sure that you can make something up that I can sign. I'm not after her money if that is what you are worried about.', I tell them, moving forward on my chair placing my hands on the table. Janine huffs at that.

'This is about more than money. Have you told her the reason your family moved from Russia to the states? About the hands that you couldn't keep home? Beating your own father at the age of thirteen. Who ways that you will keep your hands at home when you get mad at my daughter? Not to speak about the fact that you would be marrying another woman but blew off the wedding only a week before the wedding. This happening only three months ago.', Abe says, putting the files in front of me.

I swallow hard, looking up to see Rose looking at me with big eyes. I don't even know how he knows all those things. Not even the police knew about the fact that I beat up my father. He was abusive so I had a reason. And everyone will tell you how I won't even raise my voice to a woman.

'I have no idea how you know about these things besides that they are not even your business.', I tell him. Standing up from my chair. I am done with conversation. These are the things that should be between Rose and I. Not between me, Rose and her parents.

'When you are spending so much time with my daughter these things are my business. You have no idea who you have in front of you.', Abe tells me. I am not impressed with it. Maybe it is because I can feel myself getting angrier and angrier.

'Rose, do you want to sign these papers?', I ask her, turning my attention to her. It doesn't matter to me what her parents think. It matters to me what she things.

'I am not sure Dimitri.', she says. And I have no idea what worries me more. That she isn't sure anymore or that she isn't even calling me comrade.

'Roza, realize that you are an adult. That your parents can't force you into anything. If you are sure that you don't want to be married to me I will sign these papers but I have to hear it from you. I know that what your father told you won't make me look good but I will promise you that it is different from what it appears to be. I'm not a violent man.', I tell her. Her eyes locked into mine.

'If you want me to sign or if you want to talk to me, you know where to find me.', I tell her. I pull her ring from my pocket and leave it on the table as I walk out of the apartment. I have no interest in being judged by her parents when they don't even know me.

As I make my way to my own apartment I wonder if this the shortest marriage ever. I wonder how her father knows these kinds of things about me and if I have a wife at the end of this weekend. There are so much things I wonder about that it is driving me mad.

As I come home I throw my duster over a pile of books, hearing it tumble over. I pull a bottle of vodka from the cabinet above the fridge and for the first time in a long time I put the bottle against my lips.

* * *

I feel terrible as I wake up the next morning, still lying on the couch with an empty bottle next to me on the ground. I groan loudly as I pull myself up. In the bedroom I pull yesterday's clothes of my body and step under a cold shower.

As I feel my head getting clearer I lean my head against the wall. Is it a good thing that Rose hasn't showed up until now or are her parents still talking with her? Telling her bad things about me until she is sure that she doesn't want to be married with me anymore.

When I walk back into the bedroom I pick up the jeans I wore yesterday and take the ring out of the pocket. I play with it for a bit before putting it on my finger. Then I groan loudly, pulling it off and placing it on my nightstand. I get dressed quickly and with some coffee and my breakfast I make my way downstairs toward the bookstore.

Meredith looks surprised as I walk into the store. I had told her that I wouldn't be here today. It is quiet at the moment and she sits behind the desk, reading a book.

'I thought you wouldn't be here today?', she asks me, putting something between the pages before closing the book. She moves over to another chair, making room for me to sit beside her.

'It wasn't the plan. But things got a little different so I thought I could better spend my day here than upstairs.', I tell her.

'You could clean your apartment.', she tells me with a soft smile. I shake my head, not in the mood for these kinds of things. Everyone who knows me knows how much books are in my own apartment.

'Are you alright?', she asks, placing a hand on my forehead. I wave her hand away. I take another gulp of coffee before I shake my head.

'No, but I will be alright.', I tell her. Standing up again.

'Can I do anything for you?', she asks me, standing up as well. I shake my head again. I clean my cup before setting it down beside the coffee maker.

'Dimitri, may I ask you something as you are here today.', she says, moving from one feet to another. I look at her before nodding. Wondering what this is about.

'You know how much I love working here but you also know that I won't be here forever.', she begins and I get the feeling that she will telling me that she is quitting right now. 'There is a draft for new employees at one of the offices I am interested in and I was wondering I could go.'

I sigh and smile at her. I had thought that after that rough night I had I also had to get someone new at the bookstore.

'Go, get that job.' I tell her, waving her away. She thanks me before pressing a soft kiss on my cheek. Then she is out of the door. Maybe it is a good thing that I showed up at the bookstore today. Even if I am not getting what I wanted, some of us do. Then I get myself to work, opening boxes with new books and placing them on the right shelves before people are walking in.

I have already turn the card on the door from open to closed but I am still busy with the last couple things before locking up the bookstore. It had actually been nice spending time in my own bookstore on a Saturday. I mostly let Meredith work the Saturdays.

As I heard the sound of the bells from the door I groan. Some people just can't read. Maybe I should be starting to lock the door even when I am still busy here.

'We're closed.' I say, knowing that they can hear me at the front of the shop. As a couple minutes' pass but I don't hear the door opening again I groan another time. Now I have to go there and tell them that they need to leave.

As I make my way to the front and turn left on the last of the shelves I stop the moment I see who is standing in front of me.

 **I know that I don't deserve it but if you are in good mood please leave me a review :)**


	7. Ring

**Thank you for your kind reviews :).**

Rose stands there with her ring between her fingers, she looks up at me and I can see the black circles under her eyes. She has pulled her hair in a messy bun and it looks like she picked her oldest clothes from what she is wearing.

I take another step toward her before stopping again. Should I go to her? Take her in my arms or tell her to get out of the store? Is she here to return that ring and tell me that she won't be married to me any longer?

'Rose?', I ask as she is still looking at me without saying anything. It makes me nervous. I put my hands into my pockets to keep myself from reaching out to her.

'I think that you should be the one that puts this ring on my finger.' She says, sticking her hand out to me to give me the ring. I grin brightly before stepping closer to her. I take her into my arms and press my lips against hers in a soft kiss.

She melts against me, her arms moving around me. Her hands gripping my shirt tightly as she responds to my kiss eagerly. As I pull away I take the ring out of her hand and take her hand into mine.

'Are you sure that you want this?', I ask her. She smiles at me, looking at me with that same energy in her eyes that was with her the first time that I met her.

'Yes, but you have a lot to tell me.', she says. I nod before putting the ring on her finger.

'Let me close the store and come with me to my apartment. You have a lot to tell me as well. I have googled you today.', I tell her, making her groan at the googling part. I laugh at her reaction, taking the keys and switching the lights off. Then I take her hand, pulling her with me out of the store. I close the door before opening the door toward my apartment.

Her eyes go over the mess I made yesterday before she turns toward me. I close the door behind me, taking a step toward her and putting my hands on her hips. Her hands go to the hem off her shirt, trying to take it off. I grab her hands, stopping her.

'What are you doing?', I ask her. She looks at me with an expression that tells me that she doesn't understand why I am stopping her.

'Well, we fought so now we have to make it up again.', she tells me. I smile at her, kissing her quickly before leading her toward the couch.

'We are going to talk first.', I tell her. Having the feeling that she isn't very happy about the talking part first.

'We could talk after.', she tells me as she sits down. I shake my head as I get two classes of vodka. Giving her one. She takes a sip before making a face.

'I'm not really a vodka drinker.', she says, taking another sip. 'If you put it into a cocktail I would be happy to drink it but pure vodka is not something for me.'

As I try to take the glass away from her she moves it away from me. I laugh at her action. 'I need it, I think.', she says. I sit down next to her. Downing the glass before putting it aside. I turn toward Rose.

'Your father was right yesterday, about that I beat up my father.', I tell her. She swallows, her eyes go toward the door for a moment.

'You can leave any time you want Rose, but I want to ask you to let me tell you everything before you decide to run out of that door.', I say, knowing what I ask from her. She takes another sip, not moving so I start to tell her about my youth back in Russia.

How my father was a business man who was mostly traveling. Only being home for short periods every couple of months. How we lived in a house just outside the main town, a place where people couldn't hear my mother's screams. How people couldn't hear the booming voice of my father as he got mad at her.

I tell her about the impact it had on me, on my sisters. How I hid them, putting Victoria in a small closet every time my father got angry. So, afraid that he would turn it on us that time. He never did but I was ready to take the hitting for them. Hating myself that I couldn't protect my mother from him.

And when I got older how I got people to teach me how to fight. Getting myself bigger and stronger so that the next time I could protect my mother. And when I was thirteen I had enough. I had learned something terrible about my mother. She had been pregnant, again. And had lost that baby due to my father. That was the last drop I needed and I beat my father up. Telling him that he shouldn't come back again.

I pause right there to get myself another glass of vodka. Rose is watching me; she is not saying a word but I can see the wheels turning in her head. As I stand leaning against the kitchen counter I feel her arms sneaking around my body, her head leaning against my back.

'I am so sorry for you Dimitri, for your family. I can't believe how brave you have been.', she says, pressing a kiss against my back. 'How badass you already were at the age of the thirteen.', I can hear her smile through her words.

Even when I know she feels compassion towards me, that she is truly sorry for me she isn't belittling me. She isn't looking down at me for the things I did back then. I turn around and wrap my arms around her shoulder, looking at her.

'I'm not afraid of you Dimitri. No matter what you tell me or what others will tell me about you. I feel save in your arms and I have the feeling that you will protect me.', she tells me, leaning up to kiss me. I lean down to meet her in a passionate kiss.

'Now I want to hear your story.', I tell her as I pull back. I know that I haven't told her everything yet but it is time that she will tell me a little bit more about her.

'Haven't you already read everything about me on the internet?', she asks, the humor shining in her eyes.

'I want to hear it from you, not reading it at some kind of gossip page on the internet where half of the things are not even true.', I tell her. She nods, taking my hand and dragging us back to the couch.

'My father is the owner of a large business. He can absolutely sell everything he gets his hands on and he made himself a powerful man. He knows everything from the people he does business with before even meeting them. It made things sometimes complicated as I grew up as you might guess. As a teenager, I already knew that I didn't want to get into the same business as he did. Something he had always hoped for.', she begins to tell me, not meeting her eyes. I don't even want to know how he gets to that information.

'I have always had a thing for clothing and always wanted to clothe myself as I wanted not what others told me what the fashion statement from that moment was. And with Lissa we dreamed of starting our own business. We would spend hours of drawing out our designs and making plans for the future. It was kind of how our business started.', she follows.

'When we were fourteen Lissa's parents and brother died in a car crash where Lissa and I got away from, we were sitting in the back seat. Even when it was a hard time to get through we decided we wouldn't wait anymore, life was too short for such things as waiting.', she says, smiling as she looks up at me.

'With the trust funds that Lissa had and the money I could get from my father we started our own internet shop. We only had a couple of designs that we put up and we sold them to brands that wanted to turn them into real clothing. I have no idea how but the idea worked. We got bigger and bigger until we pulled our designs away from the internet and decided to also make our own clothing.'

'That was a really hard part because we also needed to go through our exams from high school. My father didn't want us to drop out of high school. Somehow we managed and we got our business bigger. We decided to call our clothing line Dragomir, to remember Lissa's parents and brother who couldn't see us doing this.'

'From drawing on the back of school assignments we managed to get working in the basement of my parents house. And eventually we got our own office. It build and build and got so big that we now have our own building. The Dragomir building.', she tells me with a grin. I can feel how proud she is of herself and her friend.

'I guess that we were lucky and we had the fortune that we got out of families with money so that is how we could manage to get this brand so big as we are only twenty-two years old.', she says. I bend to her and kiss her on her lips.

'I'm proud of you.', I tell her. It was the thing that came up to me the first time she told me about her clothing line but I didn't dare to say it then. Now I just decide to tell her and she grins widely at me before climbing into my lap.

'Come to my office somewhere during the next week and I will show you everything. But now I'm done talking. We have a lifetime for talking.', she says, leaning down and kissing me again.

'Aren't you going to put my ring on my finger?', I ask her between kisses. She draws back, looking at my hands. The ring is still lying on my night stand. She gets up and looks around.

'Point me toward the right direction. I am never going to find it in a place like this.', she says, looking around trying to find the golden ring between all those books.

'Night stand.', I tell her, she moves away and a moment later she stands in front of me with the ring between her fingers. She takes my hand and put the ring on my finger. Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth she looks at me.

'That ring on your finger really turns me on.', she tells me, licking her lips. I get up quickly and grab her hips, pulling her against me. Making her laugh.

'Maybe we should do something about that.', I whisper in her ear, my voice a lot rougher than it had been moments before.


	8. Friends

I get home after a long day. My students weren't participating today and I got irritated by it all. I had just wanted to go home and cuddle with Roza. I wanted to clear things between us and finally tell her that I wanted to find another house. That I hated the apartment we were currently living in.

When the elevator doors open I already hear the music coming from Rose, our, apartment. I sigh louder than I mean to. The last thing I wanted today was having even more people around me.

It has been two weeks since we got married and we sort of talked our fight out after meeting Rose's parents but the next morning she was gone when I woke up. And she has also been inviting people over every night. Or staying out until I was already asleep.

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I push the door open. Music, voices and the smell of cigarette smoke meets me. I push my duster from my shoulders, setting my bag in the corner.

'Comrade.' Rose slurs as she comes through the door. She is wearing jeans and one of my shirts. That makes me smile. The way she says my pet name and how she walks tells me that she has been drinking. More than she can handle.

'Roza.' I greet her. Her hands landing on my chest, more for balance than anything else. She pushes herself onto her toes to press her lips against mine. I wrap an arm around her and kiss her hard. She tastes like tequila.

'Having a party in there?' I ask her with a soft smile. She surely is something else. Her head bobbing up and down with a grin lingering on her lips. I can't stay mad at her when she is like this. Our talking can wait.

'It's margarita Friday.' She says like it is the most normal thing.

'Margarita?' I ask her, trying to get her hands from my ass.

'Well, that was the plan but we had not enough so we switched.' She says excitedly. Her hands leaving my ass and moving to the front of my pants. I take a step back from her which results in Roza pouting at me.

'You have guests.' I remind her. She turns her head a little before looking at me again.

'Come meet my friends.' She says, taking my hand and dragging me with her. I follow her, seeing them sitting at the large table. Chairs from every room are pushed there. Not that Rose has that much chairs. Five people sitting there, laughing about something.

'Guys, come meet my husband.' She tells them. They are not even surprised by hearing that word. Guessing that Roza has already told them that she got married.

Only the girl with the blond hair moves, Lissa I think. She gets up to shake my hand but the rest just greets me for where they are sitting. The girl is indeed Lissa, Roza's best friend and business partner.

There is one more girl in the room, Sydney. Roza points at them and tells me their names. Next to her is Adrian, her boyfriend. Two boys, Mason and Eddie.

Roza drags me to her chair, pushing me down before sitting down in my lap.

'Rose, we need to talk.' I tell her as I hear the door fall close behind Lissa and Christian. Roza shakes her head as she pushes herself onto the table.

'No talking. We will talk tomorrow.' She says. Her hand going to the buttons of the shirt she is wearing. She is sitting in front of me with her feet on my knees. I rub her calves moving forward.

'You tell me that every time I try to talk to you.' I tell her even when I know that she has was too much alcohol to have a decent conversation. At this point she is pushing the shirt over her shoulders onto the table. Sitting in front of me in her bra and jeans. It looks sexy as hell.

'You sure you want to talk?' she asks, looking straight at me as her hand move behind her to unclasp her bra. It falls onto her lap, having her upper body bare for me. I stand up, hovering over her. Talking can wait.

'Are you trying to seduce me?' I ask her, my lips only inches away from hers. Her breath is warm against my lips.

'Is it working?' she whispers back before pressing her lips against mine. Our kiss is hard and filled with want. My hands grab her legs and pull her towards me. I roam her back as her hands are scraping at my back.

She tries to get my shirt of but fails. I lean back, cupping her cheeks in my hands and searching her eyes.

'You are drunk.' I tell her, she shakes her head. 'Yes, you are.'. I try to step back as I don't want to take advances of her. Her feet lock behind me, keeping me close to her.

'I have been drinking enough to make me want this even more. But not enough that you should feel guilty.' She says, her hands grabbing onto my arms. I keep looking into her eyes for a little bit longer.

'You sure?' I ask her, not wanting to do the wrong thing. She nods.

'I am sure. Now come here.' She tells me with a grin. I smile before stepping back towards her.

 **Start M scene**

Grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head. She pushes me away a little.

'You should undress yourself for me.' she says, her eyes roaming over my body. I look out of the window before back at her.

'Maybe we should take this to the bedroom.' I tell her, not wanting the whole city to see us.

'No, I want to do this right here on this big table. Has always been a fantasy of mine.' she says, her hands gripping the side of the table as she leans back a little. Her feet swinging.

'What if someone sees us?' I ask her, still wanting to take this to the safety of the bedroom. Rose pouts at me.

'You are boring.' She says. I give her a strict look that tells her not to call me that making her sigh.

'They can't look inside our house. You can go outside and try.' She says, I find myself actually pushing the door open and stepping outside to see if she is right. She is of course. The windows are dark, as if we have turned all the lights off. We didn't.

I step back inside, closing the door behind me. Rose is watching me with hungry eyes. Her nipples are hard because of the cold wind that came in with me.

'Now you have to warm me up.' she orders me, looking at her own nipples before looking at me. I feel my hands twitches, eager to touch the beautiful woman sitting on the table. As I step closer to her she shakes her head.

'You have to undress first.' She orders again. I smile before moving my hands to my pants. Undoing the buttons, trying to do it a little bit sexy but failing miserably. Roza still enjoys it its seems. I am already hard so I have quite a tent in my boxers. As I let my pants fall to the floor is remove my shoes and socks. Standing in front of her in only my boxers.

'Boxers off.' She orders, her eyes hungry at what my boxer is hiding. She bites her lip as I push the fabric over my dick and letting it fall onto the floor. I wrap my hand around the shaft and move my hand up and down a couple of times.

'Come here.' She now orders me. I feel like she will order me the entire time and I am perfectly fine with that. I step closer to her until I can't go any further. Her hand replaces mine and I hiss loudly at her movements.

I drag my fingers in her hair, pressing my face in her neck. Pressing kisses onto her skin, sucking a little too long on one spot. Knowing she will get mad at me tomorrow for her no hickey rule I just broke. But at this moment she only moans loudly.

I kiss her neck, her jaw, making a path towards her lips before claiming them. Pulling her head backwards so I can have better access to her mouth. I kiss her so fiercely that she lets go of my dick and grabs my shoulders. I trust my hips against her, making my shaft move over her belly.

I have won before she could fight back, her nails digging into my skin. Pulling her with me as I step back. Her body moving because she must stand on her toes. I move my fingers to her jeans and undoing her button. I push her jeans down together with the string she is wearing. Only letting go of her lips to remove her jeans and throw it somewhere away from us.

Then I push her back onto the table, pushing her onto her back. I kiss her chin, her neck, her chest. Skipping past her breasts, moving to her belly button where I dip in with my tongue. She groans, her feet locking behind me and her fingers moving into my hair.

'Dimitri.' She mumbles. I smile against her skin. Pressing more and more kisses on her skin. Dragging my teeth over it and sucking on it even more. Knowing that I will leave even more spots on her body. I blow on her skin, right between her legs. She takes a deep breath, holding it in.

I move back up to her lips; she growls against my lips. The best thing about this all is teasing her. I kiss her again. Pushing my tongue inside her mouth to battle with her tongue.

Without a warning in press my dick inside of her. Her nails dig painfully into the skin of my back and she bites me lip, hard. It is worth it. She swears before pressing herself against me. Her back not touching the table.

I rub her nipple with the palm of my hands. Trying to set a pace but finding it hard in the position I'm in now. I straighten up, moving Roza's legs over my arms. Making more room for me as I grip the sides of the table.

Rose let's out some frustrated sounds because she can't touch me anymore in this position. Her hands move above her head, her nails scraping over the table. Some glasses fall onto the ground into a thousand pieces.

I grunt as I set a hard and frantic pace. Rose keeps moaning and her breathing is hard. Her hips keep moving, trying to meet my trusts. I remove her legs and pull them around me, her feet locking behind me.

I bend over her, licking the skin between her breasts. One of her hands grab my hair and drag me up to her face. She kisses me again. A desperate kiss between our lips as I keep pushing in and out of her. Then she drags my head back down to one of her nipples. I take it between my teeth and she nearly screams.

'I want you to spank me.' she tells me suddenly. I straighten up. Her eyes are closed. But I know that I have heard it correctly what she told me. I pull out of her, moving her so she is standing in front of me. I take her chin between my fingers. Her eyes locking onto mine as I press a soft kiss onto her lips.

'You sure?' I ask her, she nods before she turns around. She bends over the table, her ass pushed into the air as she lays herself onto the table again. Her toes barely reaching the ground. My hands grab her ass and rub over them for a moment.

Then I pull one hand back and let it fall back onto her ass. She screams before moaning loudly. A red print of my hand on one of her cheeks. I move to the other side, doing the same. This time she only moans. I keep repeating it for a while until her ass is completely red. As I let my fingers slip between her folds I notice that she is even wetter than before. I find myself also harder. Guessing that we both enjoyed this.

I press myself inside her again. Setting a stable pace. I bend over a little so I can move one hand around her. My fingers finding her clit and rubbing it in the same pace as my trusts. With the other hand, I grab hers and tangle our fingers together as best as I can.

Rose finds her release soon after that. I set a more frantic pace to find my release. After I found it I press soft little kisses all over her back. Roza has her eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips. I pull out of her and tell her to stay right where she is.

I get a wet towel and clean her up a bit. At the same time, I have grabbed a little bit of lotion and rub it over her ass onto the red skin. When I am satisfied, I pull Roza against me, turning her around and kissing her softly and lovingly on her lips. Her arms move behind my neck and she kisses me back. I lift her up and take her to our bedroom, shutting the lights out behind me and laying her carefully on our bed. I crawl next to her and scoop her tightly into my arms.

 **End of M scene.**


	9. Children

**It has been a long time since I last updated and I am sorry for that. But when I first started writing fanfiction and updating it onto this site I made a promise to myself. I would never let a story go unfinished. I hated when a writer would do that and I don't want to be that way.**

 **But well... It has been six months. I can tell you why I didn't post but I won't. Simply because I am only human and my life gets in the way sometimes.**

 **This chapter was written in only a couple of hours and it is 4:30 in the morning when I post this because I am so happy that I have written another chapter. And I will try to finish this story and post it like I used to. By posting a chapter once a week. If not for me then for you.**

 **Last I want to thank you. If you are still coming here to read this. If you are new to this story and giving it a chance. Six monts later and I still get notifications telling me people are still following/favorite this story.**

She dances in front of me. Her hands in her hair and a very sexy look on her face. She seems to dare me to drag her away from the dance floor or she dares me to join her. I am not doing either of them. I grin at her and take another sip from my drink.

The way she dances, the way she moves her hips it is to daring for the party we are at. But neither of us seem to care about it. It has been this way for a little while. Since that night where she got drunk and let me spank her. It is like we are finally enjoying the positive sides from this marriage. We have doing it like crazy and no place seemed to be too weird. I mean, we did it in a dark alley a couple days ago.

We are at a party from her work. Well, Rose found it time for a party and dragged everyone with her to a club nearby. If we keep up with this we are or sex addicts or alcoholics. When she knows she isn't luring me into her arms she turns to Lissa. Her moves change into something cleaner.

I leave them to order another drink. When I got a new glass, I decide to go the large balcony that this club is famous for. It is surprisingly empty. For that I am thankful. The fresh air is doing me some good as I sit on one of the benches at one side of the balcony. The city is asleep, only the lights on and some soft sound from the cars down below. When the door opens that leads to the balcony some music slips outside.

And if I look far enough and imagine it enough I can see the forest on the other side of the city. A remote and quiet place. I know that because I own a small cabin somewhere in the middle of that forest. A longing starts in my chest to go to that place. To be in a quiet place for a while.

I love the city, I love everything about it. But in the end, I am still that boy that grew up in a small town where I could be in the middle of the forest in five minutes. I would be running, I must admit that. Now if I run five minutes I would just be in another part of town. The threes of the forest still kilometers away from me.

I twist the ring on my finger around. It is already November and everyone is planning their thanksgiving meals. Making me wonder what Rose and I would be doing. Would her family plan something? Would her parents even invite me to it? I haven't seen them since the night they accused me of someone who would hit a woman.

My family doesn't celebrate thanksgiving since we are from Russia. The rest of the holidays we celebrate like the rest of America. We decided to let go of the Russian holidays and follow the western.

Would we be able to celebrate Christmas with her family and mine? Or would she be going to her family alone. Or maybe she won't go at all. They didn't seem very close. And then I finally think about the thing that bothers me the most. In January, I will be turning thirty.

And it is not the age that is bothering me. It is the point in life where I still am. I wanted to be a young father. I always wanted that and some would say that thirty is still young but it is not what I wanted. I had always thought that I would be a father by the time I would turn twenty-five.

And I let myself remember a conversation with Karo not so long ago.

 _After closing the bookshop, I have driven myself to mama's house instead of Rose's apartment, our apartment._

 _As I step into their house I find it strangely empty. After searching I finally find Karo in the backyard. Paul is playing on his own while Karo sits on a blanket with little Zoya next to her. She looks a little surprised to see me but she doesn't say a word. I sit next to her and let my fingers hand above Zoya. She cries out and tries to catch my fingers._

 _It makes me smile and I pick her up, cradling her in my arms. She has big brown eyes like Karo and myself. The rest of her looks more like her father who she has never seen before. It is a sad thought._

 _'_ _You would be a great father.', Karo says, and as I look up to her I see that she is looking at me with tears in her eyes. I give her a smile before moving closer to her and putting an arm around her shoulders._

 _'_ _You remember what I promised you, right?', I ask her softly. It is a promise I made many years ago, Paul had just been born and Andre was going on his next mission. Every time Andre was deployed we would pray that he would come back but this time it was different now that they had a son._

 _I had gone to Karo and Andre's house on the military basis, they only lived there when he was in the united states. Andre would be leaving that day and I would pick up Karo and bring her to mama's house. She always stayed there._

 _We had been sitting in the car, Karo in the backseat crying and Paul in a booster seat next to me. Somewhere on the road Paul had started crying because his diaper needed to be changed and Karo had started to cry harder because from now on she had to do this on her own if Andre was away._

 _Standing next to the car with the backdoor open on the side of the road, I stood there changing Paul's diaper and promising Karo that I would be there for her and Paul for the rest of my life. Promised to be like a father to Paul if something happened to Andre._

 _'_ _I remember.', she whispers, she grabs my hand that hangs from her shoulder. I have a good bond with all my sisters but with Karo it is different. I think that we are much alike that makes our bond other than those I have with my other sisters._

 _'_ _But you have a wife now Dimka. Maybe you will be starting your own family in a couple of years.', she says and I mumble something. She pushes against me, making me look at her. She has a concerned look in her eyes. I finally open up about the wish I have to have children._

 _'_ _But Dimka, sometimes what you want is not what you need.', she says and I make a face at her words. She laughs and pinches my leg. We both know what I think about her wise words that she throws my way every now and then._

 _'_ _You could have knocked up a woman years ago Dimka. But then what. You wouldn't have loved her but wanted to stay with her no matter what. Because that would be the right thing. You would have married her. Gone to a job that you would hate. You wouldn't have the money to open up your own bookshop because of that baby and because she would demand you buying her things.', she makes me wince at her words._

 _'_ _You would be stuck in a loveless marriage. She would scream at you every night because you are not doing enough for her. You promise her to be better and you get her pregnant again. After baby number two she hates you. So you stay out longer and longer every night. You start drinking, she starts cheating on you. Then when you finally leave her you are the bad guy for leaving her. You will feel guilty about it and pay her so much alimony that you have to live with mama again. She will marry another guy and deny you the children. Living happy from your money.', she finally finishes her story._

 _'_ _You have to much fantasy Karo.', I tell her. Trying to laugh from her story to hide how deep it has hit me._

 _'_ _I know you Dimka. You want to do the right thing. Even it that kills you.', she says. We both know she is right._

 _'_ _That could still happen Karo. What if Rose gets pregnant and she decides she doesn't want me anymore?', I whisper to her. Telling her one of my deepest fears. What if she doesn't want me anymore? But Karo shakes her head._

 _'_ _She loves you Dimka. Even if she doesn't realize this herself. Not yet. You could read it in her eyes. The way she looks at you. The way she would let you go first without thinking about it. Rose is not a follower Dimka but she follows you.', Karo says. At that moment Zoya starts crying. Karo takes her from me telling me she should feed her. Leaving me alone with my thoughts._

'There you are.', a soft voice says, Roza. Her fingers move through my hair before she sits next to me. She leans against me and I wrap an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer against me. She lays her head against my chest.

'I wanted to think for a little.', I tell her, pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head. She looks up to me through her eyelashes. She looks so beautiful tonight.

'About me?', she asks me with a grin. I smile and press a soft kiss onto her lips.

'About children.', tell her then. She stiffens for a moment before she pulls herself away from me. A shocked look on her face. Her eyebrows raised high.

'Excuse me?', she says then. It irritates me a little more than it should. She acts like I just told her we are going to have children right now. Is she so naïve that she thinks that a man my age wouldn't think about it?

'Roza.', I begin but she holds her hand up. Telling me in a brutal way to shut up.

'I am only twenty-two. We are only married for such a short time. And you think it is okay to throw something my way like having children? You see me that way? Like some woman who is only good for having children?', she overreacts. For the short moment she looks my way I see fear in her eyes but I let that part go.

'I am almost thirty Roza. It is only normal that a man my age is thinking about things like that. I can't help that you are so young and naïve that you forget my age.', I tell her. Already feeling the guilt about the words I have just thrown her way. But my control just slipped like it does a lot around her.

'You didn't think I was too young for what you did with me in that alley a couple of days ago. You didn't think I was too young to put this ring on my finger.', she throws the words my way. It feels like a hit in the face.

'So now it was my idea to get married? It wasn't me who was begging you to get married to me.', I tell her. Not fair Dimitri. Not fair.

'Are you saying that I begged you to marry me?', she asks me. Her eyes slid to small stripes. She looks so angry. Her hands on her hips as she looks down at me. She stood up a little of sentences ago. Even angry she looks so beautiful with the city lights behind her.

'You were the one telling me that you were done with dressing up when you wanted to eat ice cream on the couch. I haven't see you doing that once since you got me tied to you. And you even threw your body at me. Telling me I could have that for the rest of my live.', it is low what I am doing. She starts laughing. It isn't a good laugh. It makes her seem like some maniac to be honest. If she is, I made her this way.

'I tied you to me? Well, comrade, if I got pregnant how do you think you could afford that? You think you can support me and a baby? You don't even make enough to buy yourself a proper home.', I feel myself getting angrier than I have ever before. She knows where she can hit me.

'You want me to buy you a house?', I then ask her. She is surprised about the twist I have thrown in this conversation. It cost me more than I want to admit not to let the last my control go.

'It wouldn't hurt to see you try.', she then says. Her words calmer than before. I raise my eyebrows at her. Try? Is she saying that I am not trying enough? I open my mouth to say something but she door opens again and Lissa comes out.

'Here you are.', she says, clearly relieved to see her best friend standing in front of her. Lissa is a sweet girl but it wouldn't have hurt if she had stayed away at this moment. I see Rose rubbing at her eyes for a moment before facing Lissa. Lissa has instantly a worried look on her face.

'Are you guys okay?', she then asks. Looking from Rose towards me before looking at Rose again. It surprises me that she doesn't have an accusing look towards me. Most friends would have when they see tears in their best friends' eyes.

'Is there something you wanted to say?', Rose asks Lissa. I can see Lissa doubting for a moment if she should press forward of should let it go. She decides the latter one.

'We are going home. I was wondering if you guys were going as well or you would be staying for a bit longer.', Lissa tells Rose. Rose looks my way for a short moment. The moment our eyes meet she looks away.

'I will be going with you. Dimitri will take a cab home.', Rose then says. I sigh loudly. I had hoped that she would be coming home with me. That we would be able to talk this out. Saying sorry for the hard words we were throwing at each other.

'You sure?', Lissa asks Rose but she has already taken a step closer to her best friend. Not sure if she wants to be able to throw herself between us if things are going down. Or to be able to support her best friend. Maybe both. Rose nods.

'I think it will be better to let you… to let both of us cool down for a bit before seeing each other again.', she then says. It is directed at me but she is not looking at me. I know she is right. But I don't like it.

'Alright, let's go then. Bye Dimitri.', Lissa says and pulls Rose with me.

'Wait.', I say then and I stand up. I shrug the jacket of my shoulders and take a step forward.

'I don't want you to get cold.', I tell Rose as I lay the jacket around her shoulders. She pulls it closer around her shoulders. A surprised and grateful look on her face. She then leans up and kisses me.

The moment she wants to let go I step even closer, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. I pull her close to my body as I kiss her with a little more passion. Trying to put everything I can't say at this moment into the kiss. How sorry I am for the words I have said and how much I love her. Her hands land on my hips as she is trying to do the same thing.

In the end, it doesn't matter as she still goes home with Lissa instead of me. I watch them walk away. My eyes following until I can't see them anymore. Then I put my hands in my pockets and make my way through the club, alone.


	10. The history of Tasha

**This is an extra update to show you that I am really serious about finishing this story :)**

 **I made a light change in chapter 8. It is the night Rose had her friends over and I removed Christian from that part because it wouldn't fit with the next couple of chapters.**

 **Loved the reviews that you wrote :) And I promise to not make a sad angsty story out of it. Just have to write some thing out before it can be happy and everything.**

I went to my own apartment and crashed down onto the bed. The thoughts about that night had kept me awake for a long time. When I woke up again that morning I had hoped to have some text from Rose but instead I had one from Lissa. She told me that Rose would be spending the weekend with her and she would drop her off at home before Sunday night dinner.

That left me with a long two days alone, thinking about Rose and our fight. I decided I would be better if I didn't spend all this time alone. Getting into my car I drove towards Ivan. He appeared to have been asleep when I rang his bell.

'You have to stop fighting with this girl Dimitri. Give her some breathing room. And me some sleep.', he says as he hands me a mug of coffee. He sits down next to me on the couch.

'I want to stop fighting Ivan. But I don't want to be partying every night. I want to be able to just sit on the couch with this girl and just talk.', I tell him, dragging a hand through my hair.

'Then tell her this instead of telling her you want children. The girl is twenty-two. She married you after one date. Just give her some room to get adjusted to you. Because Dimka you can be a lot. Especially when you get in these kinds of moods.', he says. The thing about Ivan is that he won't be saying things just to make you feel better. He will get you the harsh truth.

'I have these kinds of moods?', I ask him, eyebrows raised. He nods eagerly.

'The moods where you get all like I am nearly turning thirty. I should get a house, a wife and a baby.', he says and I wince. It was exactly what I thought yesterday.

'So, it is all my fault then?', I ask him. He shakes his head at this.

'Of course not. It takes two to have a fight. She is just as guilty as you are. She overreacted and needs to learn how to deal with you when you get that way. Put you back in your place.', he says with a grin before turning serious again. 'But if you have second thoughts about it you can always divorce her Dimka. That is not the end of the world.'

I sigh deeply and we both keep quiet for a bit just sipping our coffee. I keep hearing that lot lately. That I could always divorce her when it doesn't work out. Not only from Ivan but also from some other coworkers at the university. But I let myself remember the words Karo told me. She does believe in it. Even more than I do.

'I don't want to divorce her.', I tell Ivan being so sure about my words. If there is something I want in this life then it is to have beautiful Roza as my wife.

'Then you have your answer. Go to pick her up. Demand she comes home with you and work it out.', Ivan says. I have always wondered what it would be if Ivan finally got himself settled down with a girl. Not that I see that happening any time soon.

'I'm not going to pick her up. I'm going to the cabin.', I tell Ivan. There is one thing I am not telling him because I am not ready to admit it just yet. Something I have been keeping to myself for a while now.

'You are going to sulk at that place again, right? Feeling so sorry about yourself.', he says, a bitter tone in his voice. 'It is fucking November man. It is freezing out there. You can't keep running there every time things won't go the way you want it.'.

'What's this?', I ask Ivan with a lingering question in my eyes. Even when he tells me the harsh truth most of the time he doesn't let it go this far. This bitter tone is not something for my happy best friend.

'Dimka. I care about you. I love you man. You are like a big brother but I hate these moods you get in. After Tasha dumped you, you locked yourself up into that cabin for weeks. We had to send your mother to get you out of that place and now you are going back again? You say you want this marriage but I tell you if you go to that place you will get a divorce sooner than you can set that damned place on fire.', he tells me. So angry that he is shouting the last past. I feel myself wincing at his words.

'I think I should leave now.', I tell him.

'I think you should.', he confirms. It hurts me more than his words. In all those years he had never thrown me out before but I know that this time he is. I open my mouth one last time to explain to him why I want to go to that place. But instead I keep my mouth shut and leave his apartment. Not looking back at my best friend.

I have stopped on my way to the cabin at a store. With a lot of boxes in the back I make the way towards the remote cabin I once loved so much. And still I feel so much longing every now and then to go here. To sit in the quiet forest for a while. But I realize when I step outside the car, looking at the cabin, that this place doesn't offer my peace any more. Only nightmares follow me here.

I sit on the front porch and pull the letter out of my duster. It arrived only a couple of days ago and has me thinking about so much. Maybe it is the reason that I am reacting the way I do. Fighting with Roza and getting Ivan angry at me.

When I was twenty-three and finished with college I met Tasha. Well, I had seen her before. At our local high school when I was younger. Tasha had been seven years older than me and one of the most popular girls in the school.

Ivan and I had returned to this town the day after we got our degree. Ivan would become a History teacher at the university here in town. Me, well I followed Ivan back. I got my English degree but hadn't know what to do with it. Ivan had told me to become a teacher as well but it was not something I wanted back then.

That summer we had partied a lot and on one of those night we had crossed paths with Tasha and some of her friends. Ivan had immediately started to flirt with a couple of Tasha's friends but I remembered the Tasha she used to be. The hot girl she had been and the crush I had on her.

She had still been beautiful but as I learned that night. She had served the army after graduating. On some point they had been attacked and it had left scars on her face. To me it made her even more beautiful. She had fought and proudly wore the marks.

A lot of alcohol later I had finally found the nerve to tell her just that. I had been scared that she would laugh at me. But she had looked surprised at my words before she had closed the distance between the two of us and kissed me.

We quickly dived into a relationship and later that summer I moved in with her. Still not knowing what to do with my life she got all kind of jobs for me. For a couple of weeks she would get me to deliver post through the city. Biking like a mad man through the city. Other weeks she would get me a job in a local bar and I would stand there night after night serving people.

We lived our lives like that for almost two years when I finally told her that I wanted to open my own bookshop. It had started as a dream a couple of months before that and I had even started to look at places I could rent.

On my twenty-fifth birthday, she surprised me when she had gotten me a place where I could start my own bookshop. Like that she had arranged everything for me. The same way I had let her arrange my whole life since that first day she had kissed me.

It is a part of me that I am not proud of. How easily I would give the control away from my own life. For years I had been the man in our family. I had protected my mother and sisters from my father. Taken care of them and made sure that they had everything they wanted.

Maybe that was the reason I had found it so easy to let someone else for once decide something. So I wouldn't have to do it. But I had let it slip. Tasha had decided every move in my life for almost six years.

I would tell her that I longed for something and she would get it for me. The jobs, the house, the bookstore and even this cabin. In the end it all belonged to her. That my entire life belonged to her.

Even when she had broken up with me she had believed that I would be begging her to take me back again. She had wanted me to prove to her that I loved her more than anything in the world. But when she left me I had never returned to her.

I found myself so foolish when I had finally realized what I had let Tasha do to me all those years. When she had thrown me out I had been homeless and had gone to this cabin. For the first couple of nights I had drunk so much that I can't remember much of those days. After that I went through all those long six years. Going over every mistake I made.

When two weeks had passed and I had almost gotten myself to that part where I wanted to crawl back to Tasha because she had given me everything, mama had showed up. She had yelled at me. Something she had never done before in my entire life.

We had turned the small apartment above the bookstore into something I could live in. Ivan had gotten me a job at the university so I would have a little more money since a lot of the money from the bookstore still went to Tasha.

And then I had met Rose. Something in her had drawn me to her. Even when we were fighting and our marriage hadn't been smooth from the start I felt I could be myself with her.

Turning back to the letter I let the grief from losing those years and the loss I would have to go through into my heart. Tasha had sent me a letter telling me that I had until Friday to get all my stuff out of the cabin and the bookshop because she was selling both places.

She had told me years ago that the cabin and the bookstore were mine but the letter stated that both were still on her name. I guess that she had found out that I had gotten married and that this was her revenge.

That day I spent packing the things that were mine and that I wanted to keep into boxes. For a long time, I looked at the furniture. Wondering if I should pack them too so the place would be empty. Better for selling. But a small mean voice in my head told me that I should leave that problem to Tasha.

When I had finally packed all the things I wanted to take with me I locked the cabin and put the keys in the small pot next to the front door. Tasha would know that she could find it there or maybe she had her own set of keys to this place. I didn't know and for the first time I didn't care about it.

Because Tasha wants to sell the bookstore since it is hers, I started to wonder if she has some keys to the apartment above it as well. Suddenly feeling like it isn't mine anymore I drive towards Rose' apartment. There I take two boxes with me and take the elevator upstairs.

It takes me a moment of balancing the boxes with one arm and putting the keys into the lock but I finally manage it. When I set the boxes onto the table I finally notice the lights are already one. Night time has come and it is starting to get dark early in the evening.

When I turn around I finally see her. Rose is sitting on the couch, perfectly still. Her eyes are big and I can see that she has been crying. She is only wearing one of my shirts and a pair of thick fluffy socks. A part of me reacts, thinking how sexy she looks even with her eyes still red.

But her eyes are not on me. They are on the boxes behind me. A troubled look is in her eyes when she is finally looking at me.

'Are you leaving me?', she asks. Her voice trembling. I want to ask her why she is even thinking that but then it clicks. The boxes. She thinks I'm only here to pack some of my stuff I have brought over to her apartment. In a couple of steps I have crossed the distance between the table and the couch she is sitting on.

'I'm not leaving you Roza.', I tell her and I see her relax a little.

'I'm so sorry Dimitri. I have acted like a total bitch yesterday.', she says and first I want to tell her that she didn't. But well, it wasn't like she was the nicest person yesterday. Instead I don't react to it at all.

'Before… before we make it up I need to tell you something.', I tell her and swallow hard. It is harder than I thought it would be to tell her about the relationship I had with Tasha. It was hard enough to admit it to myself.

I pull the letter out of my pocket and hand it to her. She reads it in silence before she looks up at me with even more questions. I take of my duster and start to tell her everything. If I want anything in my relationship with Rose it is honesty and I guess I should start with that myself.

 **Maybe not what you expected from this chapter but the next will have the rest of talk between Rose and Dimitri.**

 **How is Rose going to react when Dimitri finally tells her about Tasha? Will they finally make it up and be happy?**

 **What do you think about Dimitri losing his cabin and his bookstore? What is he going to do now?**

 **And two more questions where you guys could help me with :)**

 **I want to write a thanksgiving chapter of something like that because in the story it is November and they live in America. But I am not from America myself and we don't celebrate thanksgiving. Maybe you could tell me what most families do? :)**

 **And one last question. Should I write another lemon or not?**


	11. Talk

**It is a little bit shorter than usual. And sadly without that lemon. I will still write it but I can't keep my eyes open. Next time the chaper will be longer again. Enjoy!**

The reaction Rose gave me was not anything I had expected. I had expected her to get angry at me or call me stupid. But she got mad at Tasha. Ranting while she walked through the living room. How it was not fair what Tasha was doing.

'You get me her contact numbers Dimitri.', she then says to me when she has called Tasha every swear word she could think of. It was a lot of names.

'And then what?', I ask her. I grab her hand and pull her next to me on the couch. She sits down with her legs pulled under her and her hands tightly in mine.

'I can try to sue her.', she says. I shake my head at her and she knows it. There is no case. 'Or I could buy it. Yes, Dimitri. Everyone has a price. That way you can keep your bookstore. And the cabin.'.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. I let Tasha buy me everything. Control my life. And now that I am finally free of her grip Rose wants to buy those things for me as well. Then it would just be the same.

'No.', I tell her then, stopping her mumbling how she is going to buy the bookstore and cabin from Tasha. She looks surprised at my sudden answer.

'You don't want the bookstore?', she then asks. Even more surprised now. It surprised even me but spending the whole day thinking about it I knew I couldn't keep it.

'It's not that I don't want it. It's that I can't keep it.', I tell her then. She frowns and I try to smooth the wrinkles of her forehead.

'Haven't you been listening. I can buy it for you if you want. Or some other place if you rather want that. Something more in the center of the city. You will do much better there.', she says and I can see the plans forming in her eyes.

'Roza. I don't want it.', I say. A little angrier than I meant.

'Than what do you want? You want her just to have it? Giving up everything you built inside that place to do what exactly?', she says. It doesn't sound upset or angry. She just wants to know what I want to do.

'I don't know Roza. But I let her control my life for a long time. It is time that I built something for myself.', I tell her. Trying to make her understand that I must do it myself.

'I promise you that if you let me buy you something I will put it on your name. I don't want to control your life comrade. I want you to be happy and I don't care about the money. I have enough money but there is only one of you.', she says a little more emotional than I thought she would. I pull her closer and wrap my arms around her.

'I don't want you for your money Roza. And that bookstore has been my dream for a long time but I can't go in there wondering if I could ever do that on my own. I need to do things on my own from now on. Or at least try.', I tell her. Feeling like that is something I must do.

'What will you do during the time where you are trying to find out? You just going to sit here and wait?', she asks. Still not angry or mean.

'I can get a little more classes at the university. They asked me a couple times but I have always refused because of that bookstore. I spent my days teaching until I figure it out. Or maybe I will be a teacher for the rest of my life.', I tell her. On Monday, I will see if I can get some more classes to teach.

'You can still take my offer Dimitri. And don't protest. I will stand beside you with every decision you make. Even if that decisions means that you will stubborn.', she says with a small smile on her lips. I lean forward and press mine against hers.

Her arms wrap themselves around my neck and she presses herself closer against me. I put my hands on her hips. Pull her onto my lap. Her lips are hungry. My hands can't get enough of her skin, wanting more and more until she pulls back.

'Talk.', she whispers, leaning her forehead against mine. I nod. We need to talk a little more before giving into this.

I stand up, taking her with me. If we are going to be talking a little more we can better get more comfortable. She wraps her legs around my hips, a smile lingering on her lips. First, I bring her with me to the kitchen where I put her on the counter. As I open one of the cabins she speaks.

'There won't be much talking if you pull out that bottle.', she says. As I look up she grins at me. I shake my head but pull a bottle of vodka out of the cabin.

'It's for afterward. I was thinking about drinking it out of your belly button.', I tell her as I stand between her legs. She moans, pulling the strands of my hair.

'Or maybe I will do it here. Kitchen is much easier to clean.', I tell, pushing her backwards. She giggles as I push her, my, shirt higher. She tries to push me away as I lean down.

'Dimitri.', she wants to make it sound like a protest but it sounds more like a plead. I bite right beneath her belly button. She shivers and moans. I stand up straight and lift her up again. With my arms around her I walk towards the bedroom.

'I can walk.', she tells me.

'Why would you if I can carry you.', I tell her, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

We settle on the bed. Both in the middle and with our heads on our own pillows. Our faces close together. She is only in my shirt and her underwear while I am still completely dressed. We both turned more serious when we lied down. While our hands are woven together.

'We are married for a month now and I feel like I have already let you down.', she whispers then. Both knowing that it is her time to speak but this isn't what I expected.

'We both needed to find our way into this.', I tell her but she shakes her head. Closing her eyes for a moment.

'You were made for this Dimitri. You were ready to be a husband. I thought I was ready but I didn't know what you would expect from me. I had thought it would be easier but I got scared.', she says as she opens her eyes again.

'After that busy first week, I had made plans to control my appointments more. I went through them with my assistant a couple times until we figured it out and we would celebrate our marriage that weekend. You were supposed to get the rings and cook me some food.', she says that with a grin but it soon disappears.

'Then when I got home my parents were here and they told all those things about you. Things I didn't know and I started wondering what else I didn't know. After you left they spoke more and I let my father get into my head. His words haunted me. It made me do the one thing I am good in. Hiding myself in work and parties while I should be talking to you.'.

'When I found you on that balcony yesterday and you started about children I got scared. So, so scared. It was just like my father knew what you wanted. I reacted wrong on your words. I get that now. Lissa talked to me until I got that. And when I finally got that I wanted to get back to you. Talk with you.'.

'I want this Dimitri. I want to be married to you but I don't know how to be a wife. And I will promise you that I will try my hardest. Today I talked business with Lissa. We made some agreements so we can both be more at home.', she finishes her talking. The last part she rushes out.

I grin and pull her closer. Our noses now touching. Softly I press a kiss on her lips as she pressed a leg between mine so we can lie closer.

'When I say I think about children doesn't mean that I expect us to get them right away. I will never do anything you don't want to Roza.', I tell her and she nods. This is probably the same thing Lissa told her.

'But I think we should get a new house. I hate that I have to take the elevator every day.', I tell her and she nods.

'I can live with that.', she says before she presses her lips against mine. This time we both have no intention to pull back for more talk. We both need to make this up between us in a different way.


End file.
